This invention relates generally to cheese processing equipment and in particular to a cutting machine for extruded string cheese.
String cheese is normally produced by extruding an Italian-style or “pasta filata” cheese, such as mozzarella, that has a grain structure producing string-like fibers. A “rope” of semi-molten extruded cheese is cut into short segments then cooled in a brine solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,704, describes a machine for extruding and cutting string cheese in which the cheese is extruded vertically downward toward a trip lever that activates a cutter, producing segments of the desired length. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,523 describes a machine for extruding and cutting string cheese in which multiple sensors monitor horizontally extruded cheese ropes to trigger independent cutters at the appropriate lengths.